


We All Have Bad Days...

by TheRebelHunter



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Days, Family Fluff, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Professor Harry Potter, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRebelHunter/pseuds/TheRebelHunter
Summary: ... But family can make everything better.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin & Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin & Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890325
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	We All Have Bad Days...

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Harry Potter. Just wanted to write a quick little fluffy piece to help me with writers block for my Time Travel fic.

Harry Potter had been having a bad day.

First, he’d slept in and had missed breakfast before his first class of the day, then his favorite quill had broken while he’d been grading student essays during class, and spilt ink on his robes. At lunch, which he’d ended up having in his office, he’d spilt hot coffee on his lap and burnt himself, and had barely had time to clean himself up before he had to rush to a meeting with the other professors, which he’d also been late for.

The cherry on top of his bad day had been a student getting hurt in his class. It wasn’t something he was unable to look after, and a few quick charms had fixed everything, but he still had to cancel the rest of his class so he could take the student to the hospital wing to be checked over.

By the time he got to his home that he shared with his husband in Hogsmeade, Harry was exhausted, grumpy, and just wanted to go to bed.

“... You look like hell,” Draco observed when Harry walked in, looking up from the evening paper. “Bad day?”

“You’ve got no idea,” Harry grumbled, taking off his robes and kissing Draco’s cheek. “How was your day?”

“Better than yours, apparently. I only had one person refuse to be helped by me today.”

Harry hummed, sitting down with a heavy sigh. “I can’t believe that they still whine about that… It’s been years since the war, and you were cleared.”

Draco shrugged. “One mistake labels me ‘Death Eater filth’ for the rest of my life, apparently.”

“Did you and Teddy eat already?” Harry asked, deciding against having this conversation for the third time that week.

“I did. I made pasta.”

Harry smiled and closed his eyes. “Good, good. I’m too tired to make dinner today.”

“I  _ can _ cook for myself, you know,” Draco chuckled, putting the paper aside and flicking his wand at the record player. “Get up,” he hummed as he stood, holding his hand out for Harry. “Dance with me.”

“Draco…” Harry protested. “I’m exhausted.”

“I know. This will make you feel better.”

“Draco…”

The blond gave his husband a Look.

“Ugh, fine. I hate you,” Harry huffed, getting up and wrapping his arms around the blond.

“Oh, I know,” Draco hummed pleasantly, leading Harry in a slow dance to their favorite song.

“... Isn’t this the song we did our first dance to?” Harry realised after a minute, resting his head on Draco’s shoulder.

“Of course it is.”

“... Thank you,” Harry mumbled.

Harry sighed. “Thank you. You were right.”

“Of course I was. You should know that I’m always right by this point.”

“If you say so,” Harry chuckled, shifting to kiss the blond.

Draco grinned and the two continued to slow dance, unwinding from their days and just relishing in the company of their loved one.

“... What are you guys doing?” a small voice asked from the hallway.

Harry looked up from where his head was resting on Draco’s shoulder again. “Hey buddy. We’re dancing.”

“Oh.” The now eight year old paused. “Can I dance with you too?”

Harry smiled softly and stepped away from Draco to go pick his godson up and cuddle him close. “Of course you can, Teddy,” he hummed, pressing a kiss to Teddy’s forehead. “Did you have a good day?”

Teddy nodded and cuddled close to Harry. “Uh huh. Vicci and I went to the park with her dad and Uncle Fred.”

“Yeah?” Harry hummed, smiling at Draco as the other wizard changed the record. “You still want to go visit them for lunch this weekend?”

“Yeah! Aunt Ginny said she is gonna come and tell us stories about work!”

Harry chuckled softly and swayed with Teddy in his arms slowly as the next song started. “I’m glad you’re excited,” he hummed, wrapping his free arm around Draco as the blond rejoined him.

Having both his favourite men with him, Harry felt his bad day just melting away.

Bad days don’t matter when you’re with the people you love.


End file.
